


Don't You Want to Do Me More

by SkyWire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec has a self-conscious moment, Alec wants to try a new position, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Magnus can't resist his boyfriend, Morning Sex, Possessive Alec, Riding, needy alec, the softest boyfriends, there are a lot more emotions in this than I was planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWire/pseuds/SkyWire
Summary: It's a lazy Sunday morning and all Alec wants to do is spend it with his boyfriend (preferably in bed), and he's prepared to fight dirty for what he wants if he has to. Magnus doesn't need much convincing.(Set earlier in their relationship)





	Don't You Want to Do Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So due to the overflowing positivity to my last fic I've been inspired to write a second!
> 
> This is literally 5k+ of pure smut with a little bit of angst. I'm not really sure where I was going with this but I had fun writing it so all well! Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

 Sunlight was the first thing Alec saw as his drowsy eyes sluggishly blinked opened, fighting the invisible weights that seemed to be trying to pull them shut again. Snuggling his face further into the velvety soft ruby red sheets, Alec allowed himself a few moments of absolute tranquility, feeling the silkiness against his bare skin, the warmth of the morning sun peeking through the curtains, and the addicting heat that was Magnus pressed up against his back.

 It was still hard for him to believe sometimes that he got to have this. A lazy Sunday wakeup to nothing but the morning sunshine filtering across his closed eyelids, body sinking into the most comfortable mattress he’d ever known; all the while with the warm body of his boyfriend pressed up behind him – his _boyfriend_ – bronze fingers resting gently against his stomach, a stark contrast to his pale complexion, in a manner that was so comforting and secure that it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

 It still shocked him at times that he got to have this, was _allowed_ to have this. If Alec had been told only a few months ago that he would be lying in bed with the most beautiful man in the world, safe and secure and _happy_ in his arms, he would have scoffed at such an absurdity and fled with a terrible blush.

 Choked with sudden, overwhelming emotion, Alec  slowly reached down to grip the hands that were resting gently against his stomach, giving them a light squeeze and then pressing them down just a touch harder. The act was more soothing and grounding than Alec knew how to explain, and he couldn’t stop the quiet moan that snuck up from deep in his chest. Shifting a little more, Alec wiggled his hips back until they were flush against Magnus’ own, craving there to be zero space between them.

 What Alec wasn’t expecting to feel was a semi-solid line pressing back against him in the most intimate of ways, the naked heat pushed against his ass an intoxicating addiction. Unable to supress a shudder as his body instinctively responded to Magnus’, Alec couldn’t help himself from undulating his hips in a slow rock, grinding that hardness into the groove of his ass. Magnus’ breath hitched behind him, tickling the fine hairs at the base of his neck, and Alec couldn’t help but grin into the pillow as he moved with a little more intent, slowly grinding back until he could feel Magnus begin to harden even more.

 Gradually the hands pressed to his belly flexed, nails digging shallow grooves into his sensitive skin. Groaning softly, Alec couldn’t stop himself from turning his head back, breath catching at the pair of sleepy brown eyes blinking slowly back at him. Absolutely captivated, Alec twisted himself the rest of the way until they were nose to nose, legs tangling together and noses brushing, Magnus’ warm hand resting on his hip.

 “Good morning, love.” By the _Angel_ Magnus’ voice was deep and scratchy this morning.

 Memorized by the molten gaze before him, Alec allowed his hand to travel up, grazing across Magnus’ bicep to shoulder to neck until he could brush his fingers lightly against a stubble-rough cheek, thumb sweeping gently under a piercing eye. He wanted to say good morning back, he wanted to express in every way imaginable just how _stunning_ Magnus looked – hair sleep-ruffled and face bare of any makeup, so natural and unguarded it made him want to sing because it showed just how much Magnus trusted him – but he found his throat blocked by nothing and everything, and all he managed was a shaky exhale instead.

 As always, it seemed as if Magnus knew what Alec was trying to say, even when he couldn’t find the words himself. Tiny wrinkles creased at the corners of Magnus’ eyes as he gave a fond, knowing smile, and what else could Alec do but lean forward for a taste.

 Magnus responded immediately, a cool tingle of mint hitting Alec’s tongue as their morning breath was whisked away. Giving a thankful hum, Alec gripped Magnus’ face tighter, slotting their lips more firmly together as he let his tongue poke out to drag along Magnus’ full bottom lip, silently asking for more.

 Magnus allowed his request immediately, opening his own mouth and allowing their tongues to tangle between them, the kiss becoming more intense but no less intimate as they heatedly explored each other’s mouths. The hands at his hips began travel back and down, a slow slide that set Alec’s nerves on edge, and he eagerly pushed his hips back to follow the contact. If felt like forever before fingers were digging lightly into his ass, Magnus pulling their bodies the last few inches together, and the heat was near stifling as their groins ground against each other.

 Both men lost themselves into the kiss, unconsciously continuing to grind in a lazy rhythm against each other as the temperature slowly began to rise. Finally pulling up for air, Alec began trailing his lips across Magnus’ face – peppering gentle kisses all over until Magnus gave a fond chuckle – eventually settling in the hollow behind his ear; a place he knew was particularly sensitive for Magnus.

 “This is possibly one of the – _ah_ – best wakeup calls I’ve ever received.” Magnus moaned, fingers digging into Alec’s skin even more and then fanning out, touching every inch of warm, ivory skin he could reach.

 The attention encouraged Alec, who began sucking and biting gently at that sweet spot, leaving a few shallow bruises before he was satisfied to move on. Deciding he needed more space to work, Alec brought his hand down to Magnus’ shoulder before gently pushing him onto his back, Alec moving to straddle those sharp hips in order to keep their lower halves pressed together.

 Pleased that this new position gave him full access to Magnus’ incredible body, Alec couldn’t fight the almost magnetic pull as his lips trailed down to Magnus’ clavicle, letting lips and tongue tease from one shoulder to the other before stopping at the groove between Magnus’ pecks, reveling in the smooth skin beneath him.

 By the Angel, Magnus always smelt _wonderful._

 Here he began to use a little teeth, licking and nibbling as he made his way down and to the left, teasing a nipple with his tongue. Looking up to the heated gaze staring back down at him, a mischievous glint flashed in Alec’s dark eyes as he sealed his mouth around that same nipple and _sucked_.

 Magnus’ let out a high whine as his chest rose to meet Alec’s mouth, a fine tremor traveling down his body as he gripped at Alec’s shoulders with a new urgency. Pulling back with a final, gentle bite, Alec moved on to the other nipple to give it similar attention, and Magnus continued to grip at him, fingers rubbing soothing patterns into the back of his neck as Magnus allowed himself to drift in a sea of bliss.

 Alec only permitted himself a few more moments there, before the wet press of Magnus’ now fully hard cock against his belly could no longer be ignored. Releasing with a final nibble, Alec continued his torturously slow decent down Magnus’ body, nipping at abs that were a frequent star in his fantasies – he could _literally_ run his tongue in between each defined muscle – so that’s exactly what he did, relishing in the way they clenched and flexed under his ministrations.

 Suddenly the hands were moving in to tightly grip at Alec’s hair, those long powerful fingers combing through his thick dark locks with a shakiness that showed his barley controlled urgency.

 “Darling _, please.”_ His voice was so breathless, so unbearably on edge, and Alec took a moment to marvel at the precious gift before him. To be so open and responsive, so blazingly vulnerable under Alec’s touch, Magnus continued to unfailingly give all of himself over to the Shadowhunter between his legs, and Alec couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be.

 Suddenly equally as desperate to end the anticipation, Alec couldn’t even muster the thought to be embarrassed by how eagerly he moved his head the final few inches down, letting his tongue out to swipe a devastatingly hot trail from base to tip of that painfully hard, but oh so smooth flesh. Magnus all but keened, hips jerking from the bed as his hands tightened in Alec’s hair, the grip hard and grounding. Alec’s mouth dragged down the shaft, placing a gentle bite to the groove between Magnus’ groin and thigh before dipping down further and sucking at Magnus’ sack, rolling his tongue around them before giving a sucking kiss right to the base of his cock, Magnus’ balls pressed up against his chin.

 Magnus’ breathing was wild, pulling ragged breaths in through parted lips as he fought to keep his hips steady, the kiss and Alec’s light morning stubble no doubt wreaking havoc on his sensitive nerves. A pleased grin broke the corner of Alec’s mouth, and with that he moved up and took that beautifully hard cock into his mouth as far as he could.

 Magnus cried out, the hands in his hair becoming almost painful before they relaxed and swept some of his fringe back; as if in apology. Alec didn’t even falter as he began bobbing his head, taking that thick cock as far as he dared before pulling up with a hard suck, rolling his tongue around the head before diving back down. Distantly Alec was aware of his own arousal, pressed hard and aching into the mattress below him, but he refrained from reaching down to help ease the pressure.

 He was sure his patience would pay off.

 They continued on like this for a few more moments, Magnus withering and moaning as he clutched at Alec’s hair, and Alec devouring his boyfriend’s dick like it was the world’s sweetest dessert. Rolling his heavy balls in his hand, Alec continued to suck until he felt them draw up, suddenly becoming a touch heavier and by the sounds Magnus was making he was close. Just a few moments more and –

 There was a sharp knock at Magnus’ door.

 Alec’s eyes flew wide in alarm as he pulled back sharply, scrambling back as his face burned. He knew, logically, that no one could actually see them, that the intruder wasn’t even in the loft, but the thought of someone standing just outside the door while he and Magnus were intimate set his teeth on edge and made his stomach churn.

 Far from the only one aggravated by the interruption, Magnus had let out a sharp grunt of despair as that warm heat was suddenly replaced by air near icy, his breathing chaotic at having been _so close_ and then suddenly cut off from his peak. Abruptly sitting up, supporting himself on shaky arms, Magnus leveled a death-glare in the vague direction of the front door, his cat-eyes blazing sharp in utter resentment at whoever was the unlucky individual to be on the other side. Just as Magnus’ lips parted, without a doubt to demand who dared to come calling at such an hour on a Sunday, there was another sharp rap against the wood, followed by a gentle voice.

 “Mr. Bane? It’s Trent Foret, uh, from last week? We have an appointment this morning?”

 The fire instantly died out in Magnus’ eyes, and he let out a groan as he flopped back, bouncing gently against the mattress.

 “Angel, I completely forgot about him.” he huffed.

 Shifting self-consciously at the foot of the bed, Alec maneuvered so as to hide his painfully obvious erection, hands fidgeting where they were folded in his lap. “I…um, I guess I’ll get going then.” He murmured, lips feeling hot and swollen and voice rough.

 A tender hand reached out to give his a gentle squeeze as Magnus tried to catch his eye. “No need to leave, love. I can’t imagine this will take long. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like.” And his tone was just so sincere, so obviously hopeful that Alec would stay that, honestly, what else was he to do?

 Giving a resigned little nod, Alec gave a return squeeze to those strong fingers before they gently glided away, Magnus standing up in order to make himself more presentable; an obvious challenge with his erection having not flagged in the slightest. Muttering a soft curse, Magnus attempted to arrange his clothes in a manner that would hide his predicament, and Alec couldn’t help the sharp stab of possessiveness that blazed through his gut at the sight.

 Of course Magnus wasn’t choosing this client over him, of course there was nothing there to even consider being jealous of, but the idea that some other man was taking time away from him and Magnus, on one of the few mornings that the pair had together – for something likely so utterly mundane that it would make his head hurt – sent a fire of determination down Alec’s spine.

 Unless it was life or death, this stranger could wait. Magnus’ time, at least for this morning, was _his_.

 He was up before he could really process what he was doing, and before either of them knew it Magnus was pinned to the wall of their bedroom and Alec’s mouth was descending on his with a hungry urgency. Alec devoured every inch of Magnus’ mouth he could reach, and Magnus tried to keep up even as his hands were trying to push Alec’s hips back, knowing that if he let him Alec would pull them both back to bed and his client would be left waiting outside until noon.

 Instead of letting those hands push him back, Alec gripped them firmly and pushed them further down, compelling Magnus’s hands to glide over his ass, and then down into the crevice between his cheeks, fingers just grazing that sensitive pucker of flesh.

 Alec moaned and Magnus gasped into their frenzied kiss, but just as Alec felt Magnus begin to fight the foggy haze of lust that was retaking him, Alec pulled back and let his hot breath ghost over Magnus’s ear.

 “Don’t you want to do me more, Magnus?”

 Magnus froze, blazing cat eyes staring wide at Alec as he allowed Magnus’ hands to slip from his body, but only so that he could retreat enough to lay down on the bed again, reaching towards the bedside drawn for where he knew the half-full bottle of lube to be. Not breaking eye contact, Alec allowed his legs to fall open as he quickly slicked up three of his fingers before reaching down and rubbing it gently against his entrance.

 The feeling, after so much waiting, felt amazing, but it was nothing to the way his heart skipped a beat at the look of pure lust and amazement that Magnus was giving him. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up but pushed his rising worry down at exposing himself so openly to his now clothed boyfriend, refusing to stop now that he _knew_ he had Magnus right where he wanted him. He and Magnus had had sex plenty of times; there was nothing to be shy about.

 Before he could chicken out Alec allowed the first finger to breach that tight ring of muscle, and he couldn’t help his moan at the sensation, but desperately wishing it was Magnus’ finger instead. There was another, longer rap against the door, but it suddenly seemed so very far away. “Magnus, please.” Alec moaned, breath hitching as he added a second finger. “Want you so bad. Wouldn’t you rather – _ah_ – stay here with me?”

 Alec knew he was fighting dirty, he knew that Magnus had a life and commitments outside of himself, but the need for this man, _his_ man, was so strong in that exact moment that the thought of _not_ having him made Alec want to cry. What was wrong with him? Alec never got so emotional like this about sex…and yet he _needed_.

 Vaguely he heard Magnus tell him something, voice decisive, those striking gold orbs set in determination, but Alec was too far gone to hear the words; lost in his own thoughts of: _Want you Magnus, need you, please please please…_

 So when the bedroom door was suddenly closing behind a departing Magnus a second later, Alec was completely blindsided. He instantly pulled his fingers from himself, sitting up in shock at the vacant space that just so recently held a man he was _sure_ would choose to stay. Not a moment longer he heard the front door open, and hushed voices were exchanged in a rapid fire. Alec was too overwhelmed in his dismay and embarrassment to recognize the tone as a clear dismissal, of a cut-off protest as a door was shut, cutting of the objection. He was too lost in his rising panic that he had gone too far, done something that Magnus didn’t like, that he didn’t notice the hastily returning footsteps until Magnus was re-emerging through the bedroom door, his look of excitement quickly morphing into worry.

 “Alexander? Darling, are you alright?”

 Instant clarity hit Alec; that Magnus hadn’t left him because of something he had done wrong, and that he _had_ in fact tried to tell him he would be right back after rescheduling his appointment with the client at the door, but Alec hadn’t been paying attention and overthought things like he’s prone to doing, working himself into a right self-conscious mess in the process.

_How pathetic._

 Suddenly a soft, warm hand was cupping his cheek and tilting his gaze up to meet a worried gaze, and Alec felt a sudden blazing flash of embarrassment at his irrational reaction. It was obvious with the way Magnus was looking at him that he wasn’t hiding anything from the perceptive warlock, so instead he reached over to pull some of the sheets over his lap, needing to feel on somewhat equal footing to Magnus’ mostly clothed state.

 “I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m being stupid. I was…I was too distracted that I didn’t hear when you…and then you left and I thought…but you have your own life and I shouldn’t have pressured you into choosing me over your work and I’m sor-“ Warm, soft lips interrupted his tirade as Magnus leaned in, cupping Alec’s face with so much care the Nephilim could already feel his worries melting away. Reaching up to grip Magnus’ strong biceps, Alec gave himself into the kiss; not unlike the way Magnus had given into Alec’s caresses before.

 “You have nothing to apologize for, my love. I assure you, if I didn’t want to do something then there would be nothing anyone could do to make me. I want you so badly I can hardly stand it and that client was a terrible flaw in my decision-making skills. I don’t know what I was thinking, agreeing to an appointment this early on a Sunday…”

 Alec couldn’t mask the small, relieved chuckle that escaped his lips, but Magnus most certainly heard it, because not a moment later Alec was being pushing back until his head hit the pillows, Magnus’ solid body coming to rest between his legs. With an impatient snap of his fingers Magnus was suddenly as naked as he had been before, immaculate outfit no doubt banished to the closet until a more appropriate time. Alec instantly wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and his legs around his hips, pulling heated skin flush together until not a single inch separated them as he attempted to push all troubling thoughts from his mind.

 They resumed their kiss from before, desperate and hard and needy, while hands roamed and fondled as they worked to re-awaken their interrupted arousal. It took a near embarrassingly short time for both men to get right back on track, but neither were bothered in the slightest because they were together, alone, and no one was going to interrupt them this time.

 Surging up, Alec pressed and maneuvered until he had Magnus rolling over, pushing until the warlock was once again flat on his back and Alec was straddling his hips. “I want to try something.”  Alec whispered as he reached behind himself to once again push as his hole, still a little slick from his earlier attentions. Before he could actually breach himself however a firm grip was grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling his hand away. Whining in protest, Alec opened his mouth to ask why Magnus had stopped him when a cool, slick finger pushed right in.

 Alec back bowed in shock and bliss as Magnus pushed his finger in a far as it would go, holding it there for a moment and Alec felt like he would lose his mind if Magnus didn’t _move_. He was just about to beg Magnus to do something, anything, when that finger pulled back, only to push two fingers right back in _hard_.

 Alec cried out in pleasure as Magnus pumped his fingers in and out, pushing in as far as he could before scissoring his fingers wide, twisting and probing until he could brush against his prostate, and Alec was seeing stars. His hands, needing something to grab hold to, came to rest on each of Magnus’ strong pecks, nails digging in and turning tanned flesh white as he all but rode the fingers being so good to him.

 “Is this what you need, sweetheart? To ride my cock, feel me so deep inside you can barely stand it?”

 Alec _keened_ at those words, a shiver running down his spine as Magnus hit his prostate dead on. He couldn’t handle it anymore, he needed Magnus inside him _now_. Reaching to the side, Alec clumsily grabbed for the lube bottle, all but forgotten in the sheets, and shakily poured a generous amount onto his hand. Reaching down to grip Magnus in a tight fist, Alec maybe stroked a little bit too rough to spread the lube along his cock in his eagerness, but Magnus only moaned into the sensation, so Alec guessed Magnus was just as gone as he felt.

 Deeming Magnus’ cock slick enough, Alec eagerly steadied it at the base, Magnus’ hands moving to grip his hips as he slowly sat down on that thick, blazing hot shaft, but it only took a few inches for Alec to realize that this position was _definitely_ different. He was only half way down, and while a little burning stretch was normal – and even welcomed – it felt like Magnus was near twice the size. Taking a breath, Alec relaxed his muscles until his was able to sink down further, but hadn’t gained more than another inch before a flare of not-terrible but certainly not-pleasure pain flared from his core and he stopped with a gasp.

 Instantly Magnus’ hands helped to halt his movement, supporting Alec where he felt he could stay to catch his breath. “Why – by the _Angel_ – why do you feel...” Alec gasped, unable to understand why his body was fighting this. It was hardly their first time…

 “Shh, shh, just breath Alec. You’re doing so well. You’re tighter in this position, that’s why is so intense.” Magnus soothed, a hand reaching up to push a sweaty lock of hair away. “We can stop if you need to. Or continue this in another position. I know how much you love it when I take you on your –“

 “No, I..I’m alright. Just give me a second. I want this.” And he did, so badly he could taste it. It had just never occurred to him that different positions would arrange their bodies in different ways; make him feel like he hadn’t quite experienced the entire spectrum of the word _full_ yet.

 Filled with a new caution but determined none the less, Alec took a breath as he began to continue lowering himself down onto the hard cock half-way inside him. It took a few moments, all the while with a watchful but encouraging Magnus beneath him, that it nearly took him by surprise when his ass finally connected with Magnus’ hips, seated fully in his lap, cock buried so deep inside him he thought he might taste it.

 Both men were breathing heavily by this point, and Alec just took a moment to sit there and _feel_. At this angle, Magnus’ cock was pressed hot and hard against his prostate, and Alec felt more stretched and open than he had any of their times previous. Almost unconsciously reaching down, Alec gently pushed a hand against his lower belly, almost certain that that was exactly where Magnus was resting inside him; he felt so inexplicably _full_.

 “By the… _Magnus_ , you’re so…this is-“ but then he was shifting his hips slightly, Magnus’ cock dragging deliciously against his inner walls, and he wasn’t thinking much anymore.

 With an encouraging moan from Magnus, Alec began a slow rocking motion, grinding his ass down and just allowing himself to become fully accustomed to this new position. After finding a rhythm enjoyable to them both, Alec slowly rose up, maneuvering until Magnus was almost slipping out, before sitting down with a loud slap of skin.

 “Ah!” Alec cried out, hand flying up to smother his embarrassing sound. He hadn’t been prepared for how _perfectly_ Magnus’ cock would drag against his prostate, how the stretch would make his toes curl in the most delicious of ways.

_By the Angel, why haven’t we done it this way sooner?_

 Immediately Alec rose up again, desperate to chase this new discovery, and so lost in the sea of sensation that he barley registered a firm hand grasping his wrist and pulling it away from his mouth, fingers interlocking and steadied on his hip.

 “Don’t hide your voice from me, darling. You sound exquisite.” Came Magnus’ captivating demand, voice soft but with just a hint of firmness to make it exciting. Alec had already begun rocking his hips again though, so he couldn’t quite form a solid thought as to why he would ever disregard a request from Magnus.

 With a firm grip on his hips, Magnus helped Alec find his rhythm, pulling up just enough before sitting back down, the only sounds accompanying the steadily increasing slap of skin on skin were the breathless “ _ah, ah, ah_ ”s being punched from Alec’s gut every time he sat down and the gentle moans rumbling Magnus’ chest every time they came together. It continued on like that for a quite some time, Alec occasionally sitting down fully and then pausing, grinding his hips back and forth as he allowed his legs to rest, chasing the sensation of Magnus’ cock buried so deep inside him he thought he’d never be without him.

 It was only when Alec’s bouncing began to become uneven and shaky, sweat running down his chest and back as he heaved for breath, that Magnus decided to take the reins for a while. Alec had paused, leaning forward as he sought Magnus’ mouth out for a desperate, filthy kiss. Magnus was only too happy to oblige, sinking into the kiss that was more tongue and teeth than actual lips but it was just so god damn perfect. When Alec pulled away for some much need air, Magnus took his chance. Fastening his grip on those sinful hips and planting his feet on the mattress, he pulling Alec down at the same time as he thrust his hips up.

 Alec yelped as Magnus slammed home, but he wasn’t given a single moment of respite before Magnus set up a punishing rhythm, their hips meeting in the middle as Alec was pulled down onto Magnus’ cock, this slightly altered angle pushing his limits of almost _too deep_ , hitting his prostate almost dead on, and Alec couldn’t get enough. He tried to kiss Magnus again, but between their aggressive rocking and the sounds being ripped from both their chests it was a wonder their lips even managed to make contact.

 Alec had been riding on the verge of his orgasm for a while now, but he hadn’t realized just _how_ close he actually was until a hand was suddenly leaving his hip and wrapping tight around his arousal, pumping hard and fast as Alec’s whole body began to shake.

 “C’mon Alec. Come for me. Wanna see you fall apart.” Magnus voice was rough and strained, and how could Alec do anything but obey?

 “Magnus, _Magnus_ , Mag- _ngh_ -us! I – I – yes yes _yes_!” and he was coming, hard and hot, face buried in Magnus’ neck as he cried out his release, Magnus’ chest painted white with his come. Magnus kept going, his rhythm dragging on Alec’s peak until he thought he would die from the pleasure, before Magnus gave one, two, three more brutal thrusts and he was coming as well, crying out in bliss as he pumped his come as deep into Alec as he could.

 With Magnus’ grip on him instantly relaxing, Alec was powerless to prevent himself collapsing onto the man beneath him, their combined sweat and Alec’s come mixing between them. Both were shaking and panting as they came down from their highs, still firmly connected, and Alec decided that he never wanted to leave this moment of euphoria.

 After a few more minutes, however, the position started to become uncomfortable, and so Magnus gently helped manoeuvred Alec over onto his side, slipping out and whisking the mess away with a shaky hand and a tickle of blue.

 Still catching his breath, Alec didn’t let himself move far, instantly resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder, arm draped across Magnus’ glistening chest and tangling their legs together. Humming in contentment, Magnus began to gently rub a soothing trail up and down Alec’s bicep, the two completely immersed in the moment, neither willing to disrupt the bubble of peace they had found themselves in.

 “You make me so happy, Magnus.” Alec whispered, the words in their entirety one of the most truthful things he’d ever said. It made his heart ache to truly think about; how much Magnus truly meant to him. The thought of losing this, of losing _him_ , was well past the line of awful. Alec had never felt this way about anyone before, and the stark, mind-blowing concept that he may even be in _love_ with the warlock beside him did things to his insides that he’d rather not dwell on too deeply…for now.

 “There is no adequate word to describe how you make me feel, Alexander.” Magnus replied, his soft gaze filled with so much affection that Alec couldn’t resist shifting up for a gentle kiss. Resting his head back down with a happy sigh, Alec allowed his eyes to drift shut, safe in the knowledge that, at least for that morning, Magnus was his and he was Magnus’, and no one was going to take that away from them.

 The pair began to doze off, arms wrapped around each other tight and the soft thud of Magnus’ calming heartbeat beneath Alec’s ear.

 He thought that it might just be his new favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out I love writing Malec but I suck at creating my own ideas, so if you have any prompts you want written send me a message on my Tumblr at wiredinthesky.tumblr.com! I can’t promise I’ll do all of them if it doesn’t click with me, but I’ll do my best to try!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
